pactfandomcom-20200214-history
Oath-Keepers
Being a nation known for not taking uneccessary risks, the Kingdom of Panea formed the Oath-Keepers in response to the PACT. These chosen dedicate their lives to keeping the peace as town guards or wandering knights, patrolling troublesome areas and hunting down those who would stir up discontent towards the treaty. They will go wherever members of Panea are common, and can be found in many ports and trading hubs the world over. Oath-Keepers tend to be of the Warrior Archetype, with Rogues being uncommon and Mages almost unheard of. Appointment The High Council delegate the appointment of Oath-Keepers to various prominent figures in large towns and cities (if not the leaders themselves), who are then Oath-Bound to oversee the protection of the peace. An Oath-Bound individual can be identified by a simple cross tattooed symmetrically on both their hands. Most assign a single person to become their Oath-Keeper, someone they can trust to carry out this duty for them. Upon becoming an Oath-Keeper, all previous names, crimes and honours are forsaken, alongside ties with any family or other organisation. Their new title varies from region to region, though the most common post-nominal titles are 'Oath-Keeper of (name of Oath-Bound)' and 'Keeper of (Oath-Bound's) Oath'. Only those from Earth Heritage may be appointed as an Oath-Keeper. They swear a variation of the Oath-Bound's vow upon appointment, of loyalty to Panea and the PACT; "As I speak this vow, my Oath begins. It shall not end until my death. I forsake all my titles, deeds and crimes. I shall wear no crown and win no glory. I shall live and die for the peace of my nation. I will not be broken, torn nor conquered. I pledge my life and honour to the Oath, for this life and what is left to come. For Panea. For the Pact." The Oath-Keepers need only answer to a small number of people, and by law are not required to follow other instructions unless specified by one of the High Council, their own Oath-Bound, and a select few of the original Oath-Keepers. Code of Conduct Each Oath-Keeper has their own code of conduct, however keeping the peace of Panea comes above any of their own rules. Keeping the Pact is the secondary objective, and is usually intertwined with the first. Their Oath-Bound may set them various rules or objectives to go alongside this, though many leave it up to the Oath-Keeper's discretion. Phy-rep Requirements Armour Chainmail and leather is most common, although any armour can be worn. Weapons Proud of their heritage, they will usually fight with a sword or hammer. Those who usually patrol cities often carry a double-handed sword or great hammer, whilst those who travel more often opt for the lighter variants. Small shields are not uncommon. Clothing There is no set outfit, though where possible they wear clothes common in their home region. Markings All Oath-Keepers have a simple cross tattooed on the back of their left hand. The colour of this tattoo will match that of the person they are Oath-Bound to. Famous Oath-Keepers Although they should never aim for personal glory, there are many Oath-Keepers who have become famous in their home region or even the whole nation. Nicolette of Emilia's Oath Darian, Keeper of Damocles' Oath Jack, Oath-Keeper of Alexandra Zorana of the Oath of Lord Raul Albert, Keeper of the Grey Rangers Oath Acknowledgements This organisation was originally created by Seren Cole.